spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire of The Wolf
The Empire of The Wolf is the first episode of the second series, Time Travellers. It aired on September 30th, 2015. Plot The Doctor returns, changed after losing Donna Noble for SpongeBob and Lilithena to 1850 where a pack of wolves are on a hunt for a new empire on Earth. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. Text appears saying, "Bikini Bottom: November 23rd, 2015". The sun rises once more as the Tardis appears outside of SpongeBob's house with a wet Doctor, still over the 'death' of his most recent companion of Donna. Lilithena wakes up once more to look outside to find the Tardis outside the sponge's house. She wakes up the sponge who looks out the window before they both get dressed to get inside the Tardis. "So, you're back and a little wet. Been out in the rain?" Lilithena asks if the Doctor has been out in the rain as he is wet. "Yes, something like that. Alright then, so somewhere? Some time!" The Doctor agrees before asking where they want to go. "Can I say, 1850." Lilithena says that she wants to go to 1850. "Yeah. Nice year." The Doctor agrees as he gets the Tardis going into the newest location on the planet as the new titles, designed as the 2014 series begins. When the titles end, the Tardis lands in a squandered alleyway where a scruffy looking child is sitting by himself looking at the blue mysterious box. The Doctor walks out. "1850, as you said." Lilithena as she comes out catches eye of the scruffy child and goes over to him. "Are you okay?" She asks the child a question. "I think so, ma'am." The child answers her as the Doctor calls for her overhead, she looks at him not at all noticing the child biting her hand. "Oww. Did you do that?" Lilithena asks the child if he bit her. "No, ma'am. I've had something to eat already." The child says otherwise as she leaves the child which smiles by himself as Lilithena runs to the Doctor and SpongeBob. "1850, in a town. I don't know which town it is. So, I'm lost. kind of..." The Doctor says the time period as Lilithena, distracted by the bite that she is sure the child did to her but thinks otherwise. "Am I okay, Doctor? I won't distract anyone?" SpongeBob asks if he won't distract anyone with his square texture. "You look very human and blonde. Actually you two (him and Lilithena) fit together as a couple. You have a mirror in your pocket/pockets. Check yourself out." The Doctor comments that SpongeBob needs to look very human and blonde as the Sponge gets his mirror out and checks himself. "I look like a anime person." SpongeBob complains. "Not my fault. Blame the Tardis." The Doctor tells him otherwise. "What's the time?" Lilithena asks what the time is. "1700 hours, nope. Seventeen hundred and fifteen hours. The sunset is in a hour, if you are wondering." The Doctor tells the time for her. "So, where are we headed?" SpongeBob asks for the place of where the team are going. "Trouble. That's where we always go." The Doctor tells him. "Don't you mean end up?" SpongeBob tries to correct him. "Oh yes. Because it is easy to get them mixed up with me." The Doctor says it's easy to get them mixed up. The sun starts to go down. "And the time. My clock isn't set correctly." "Okay then. Is there anywhere that we can go that we can rest..." Lilithena asks for a place to rest. "Why not the..." SpongeBob tries to give an example. "No. Not the Tardis." Lilithena tells him not the Tardis. "How about that shack from the field over there?" SpongeBob gives another example. "Sure." Lilithena agrees as she runs over first, with the Doctor ans SpongeBob to follow , only 39% of the way, her body starts to jerk which alarms the Doctor that something is happening, she screams as the pain follows through her body. "What is happening to you?" The Doctor asks her. "Stupid kid bit me." Lilithena reveals to him. "Oh. I know now." The Doctor realizes. "What is the matter with her now then?" SpongeBob asks what is the matter with Lilithena. "Just the soul of this lonely angel." Lilithena speaks in a ghastly voice, which isn't hers. "That's someone else possessing her." The Doctor tells the Sponge. "You're wrong, Time Lord. No-one is possessing the lady, I am using her as a host for my eventful awakening." "What awakening?" The Doctor asks about this certain "awakening". "This one." Lilithena's mouth and teeth transform from human/Time Lord into werewolf as she loses her clothes to the werewolf fur, the hands turn into the claws as she loses the will to be a Time Lady and is now a werewolf. "I told you, Time Lord. Your stupid elegant lady friend was unfortunately bitten by our agents in the field and has carried out the transformation that I have needed to fully become." "Let her go." The Doctor orders the being. "We have waited since century's ago. What will make me lose this body in for another. You have no way of stopping our clan." "I'M ORDERING YOU TO LET HER GO!" The Doctor raises his voice to the futher measures he can go to. "Not until I find another host body for me to use and then we can begin The Empire of the Wolf." "Wolves. Not Wolf. Plural." SpongeBob tries to correct the being. "You don't seem to be afraid. Tell me, are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" "After all the things I've seen with the Doctor. I would put you down on the low spot." SpongeBob reveals to it. The Doctor has had enough as he decides to fight with the wolf to capture the being itself. He throws punches and kicks to throw it away as he gets the wolf on the ground whilst he sonic's the animal as the being inside of it fades away as well as the wolf side of Lilithena as she sits up. "What the hell was that?" Lilithena asks what has happened. "Something that you may not want to experience again." SpongeBob tells her as the Doctor runs to the bell tower in the town. "And the running starts again, come on!" They catch the Doctor up outside the clock tower. "So, what's the plan this time?" SpongeBob asks about the plan he is using this time as the Doctor doesn't answer and locks the bell tower doors whilst running up all the stars to find the bell. He uses the Sonic Screwdriver to zap the bell to amplify the noise to where the wolves around the town that were either sleeper agents or part of the force to fade away, he slowly walks away to show nothing happened as he meets the two outside. "You okay-?" Lilithena asks if he's okay. "Yeah. Don't mind me." The Doctor agrees as he opens the doors to the Tardis and SpongeBob closes them. "So, where now?" "Home. for me." SpongeBob tells him. "But what about-?" Lilithena asks SpongeBob. "You go. You fit as a couple." SpongeBob tells her as he uses a line the Doctor used as the Doctor gets him back home and onto more adventures in time and space! Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Doctor Who Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover Series Category:JamesAdventures Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Travellers episodes